En un Viejo Libro
by TamayoNomura
Summary: Perú/Miguel haya un viejo libro que le trae un poco de recuerdos, en eso aparece su vecino Ecuador/Fracisco. Encontrando asi algo que España/Antonio dejo olvidado. OC, Drabble


**Titulo:** En un viejo libro

**Personajes:** Perú/Ecuador, menciones de Costa Rica, y España.

**Palabras:** 579

* * *

Miguel se encontraba arreglando su casa, revisando en aquel cobertizo que cosas debería botar. Mientras acomodaba las cosas, encontró un viejo libro, no pudo evitar sonreír a reconocer su letra infantil. Dejó de lado lo que hacia y se dedicó a hojear el libro, el cual contenía las primeras recetas que había creado, y las cuales apenas y eran comestibles, pero bueno era un niño apenas estaba aprendiendo.

Tan concentrado estaba en observar ese viejo libro, que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás suyo, hasta que le llamó provocando que diera un brinco del susto, soltando el libro que cayó aparatosamente en el suelo, provocando que algunas hojas se desprendieran. Viendo molesto al intruso, era ni más ni menos que su vecino, Francisco y su tortuga con complejo de sombrero, que había venido a recordarle del asunto de la cerca. Molesto le ignoró colocándose de cuclillas para recoger las hojas desparramadas de ese libro, mientras hacia oídos sordos a los comentarios ecologistas del ecuatoriano.

Creyendo a ver juntado todas las hojas, levantándose, y miró donde estaba el recién llegado, notando que este sostenía otra hoja, pero con una letra diferente y que reconoció de inmediato como la letra de Antonio, que provocaron su sonrojo y que arrebatara inmediatamente la hoja de manos del otro chico.

-Migue esa niña que esta contigo, ¿quién es?, se me hace familiar, pero el dibujo esta algo borroso –el chico le miró confundido- al otro lado de la hoja, que me quitantes tan groseramente.

Migue volvió la hoja, y ocultando aquellas letras vergonzosas, pudo ver un boceto de dos niños dormidos muy juntos, viendo entonces, que el ecuatoriano tenia razón, estaba algo borroso, en especial la parte del rostro lo que hacia que costara reconocer a la niña, aunque le puso atención al peinado que tenia, solo existía una que usara una trenza de esa manera y con dos mechones tan revoltosos.

-¿Y, ya sabes quién es?

-Pancho, es que ni para reconocer a tu tocaya sirves –rodando los ojos-

-Eh! la Francisca!... valla yo je supe que eras tu por esas lindas palabras que habia escrito Toño –eso provoco que el peruano se sonrojara, sus esperanzas de que su molesto vecino no hubiera leído eso se desvanecieron – "Mi bello y lindo Miguel, durmiendo placidamente entre las flores como un ángel…" lo es raro que no la mencionara.

El peruano rodó los ojos, mientras trataba que se le bajara el color que se mostraba en su rostro- Tonto recuerda como es Antonio, a costos nos podía recordar a todos – tomo el libro y guardo en el aquel dibujo, y salio del lugar, seguido por el ecuatoriano.

-Si… pero igual, ¿por qué ella estaba contigo? –si no fuera por que lo conocía, juraría que sintió, un tono celoso en la pregunta.

-Por que Antonio, la traía para que me ayudara… y ya vete a tu casa, tengo cosas que hacer. –ni siquiera lo miro, pero supuso que este se fue, por que le recordó que luego hablarían de la cerca y de ese dibujo, eso hizo que el peruano se volviera y encontrándoselo de frente, quien le sonreía, provocando que el poco sonrojo que le quedaba aumentara de nuevo- …. No que ya te ibas.

-Si pero olvide algo –para sorpresa de Miguel, sintió los suaves labios de Francisco sobre los suyos, en un corto y casto beso, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y golpearlo, este salio corriendo, dejándolo sonrojado y molesto.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

Los personajes que se da mencion no son de mi propiedad, Antonio/España que pertenece a la serie original de Hidekazu Himaruya, y los personajes originales de Peru -Miguel Alejandro Prado- que pertenece a Kuraudia (www. kuraudia. devianart. com), Ecuador -Francisco Burgos Torres- que pertenece a Nefis (http:/ neh_chan. livejournal. com/), solo el personaje Costa Rica -Francisca Fernández Castro- me pertenece.


End file.
